Nui Uchiha
'Approval' 8/29/13 41 feats naffips(v2.3) 'General Information' She was a member of Kumo Team 1, but left the village on good terms to travel and still delivers intelligence to the Raikage. She may be recognized as a participant in the liberation of Amegakure, and was affiliated with Inquisition. Currently she is focused on matters concerning her own clan. 'Appearance and Personality' Nuisharingan.jpg Nuicombat.jpg She tends to treat others the same they treat her, although strangers are almost always treated with some degree of hostility, especially unknown ninjas. She has become increasingly paranoid and cautious, especially when traveling. However, with her friends she is fairly playful and friendly. She is very protective of her friends and fellow clan members. Nui has slightly curly black hair and very dark brown eyes. She is small in height and stature. She wears a short, pink kimono beneath modified samurai armor, and mesh light armor covers her legs. Around her waist is a belt with her weapons and some pouches for ninja tools and items. She also wears a small copper pendant on a necklace. 'Stats' (Total: 345) Strength: 29 (32 to land a hit with sharingan) ' '''Speed: 40 (-1) (42 to dodge with sharingan) ' 'Intelligence: 26 ' 'Chakra Levels: 28 ' 'Chakra Control: 28 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 200 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Fire Allows use of Fire Release style jutsu. Genin 2: Sharingan Full Sharingan with three tomoes, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Allows use of genjutsu techniques. Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: Sealing Specialist Allows use of seals and sealing techniques. Kage Rank: Copy Ninja Allows jutsu observed in combat or RP to be taken as feats. 'Abilities and Equipment' Abilities Feats earned so far: 41 ''' Banked feats: 0 '''Fire Release: # Great Fireball - Signature jutsu of the Uchiha clan; a ninjutsu technique that unleashes a fireball. CP, charge to 55 CP # Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - Volley of small fireballs, released in an unpredictable pattern and controlled by chakra. CP, charge to 65 CP # Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. CP, charge to 65 CP # Fire Dragon Bullet - With a single handed seal, the user can exhale a great breath of flame from their mouth. Great in close quarters combat. CP, charge to 65 CP #'Great Fire Annihilation' - Chakra is kneaded inside the body and converted into fire, then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. CP, charge to 85 CP #'Pinpoint Devastation' - The user snaps, igniting a spark of fire chakra. The fire burns and sears through the oxygen in the air, allowing the user control where the fire goes. Either the user can have a large amount of fire cover the opponent, or it can be used for powerful targeted burning. Either way, the technique seriously decreases the oxygen level in the air around the opponent, normally choking the opponent hit. CP, charge to 85 CP Sharingan: # Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique, cannot charge up copied jutsu # Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack. CP/round # Chakra vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks. skill with sharingan active # Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) skill, 0 CP Genjutsu: # Bringer of Darkness - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. Applies a debuff of -5 to the victim's strength and speed, which last for (Nui's Int/victim's CC)+1 rounds. CP # Mist Servant Technique - This genjutsu creates eerie black ninja illusions, which appear one by one from trees and rocks, and corner the enemy. Their movements are slow, but when attacked they multiply, and in this way they appear like ghosts inhabiting the mist. Kunai can be added to this technique, by throwing them to match illusions movement, making them seem real. This is a hallucination, with the shadow figures perceived as being present and doing real damage to the player for a number of rounds equal to (Nui's Int/victim's CC)+1 rounds. CP # Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (After the genjtusu is broken, normal genjutsu mechanics apply.) CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent, and equivalent effects such as debuffs or hallucination are inflicted on the victim. Nuims.png Nuims2.png Mangekyou Sharingan: # Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that consume everything. Not as OP as in the manga/anime: can be dodged when the attack is used from a distance (greater distance = greater likelihood of doge), but within close range (~6 feet) it is extremely difficult to dodge. Flames burn slowly, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Amaterasu Manipulation: Using her left eye to control the Amaterasu, Nui can apply shape transformation to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP to maintain form # Tsukuyomi - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. Applies debuffs of -5 to the victim's strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance, which last for (Nui's Int/victim's CC) +1 rounds. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Susano'o: Ribs - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. They can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). Nui's Susano'o has a light green aura to it. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. # Susano'o: Arms - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. The ribcage functions as previously described (intermediate barrier). The arms allow Susano to attack with a bow and arrow and function as a 'free' 20 CP attack per round after the maintenance cost, on top of Nui's ability to initiate her own attack from inside the Susano'o. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Skeletal Susano'o - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms either around or behind Nui, with a light green aura to it. Upgrades the barrier aspect of Susano'o so that it can withstand either a taxing jutsu or physical attacks with 30+ strength behind them. This also upgrades the previously taken arms with their ranged attack to a 'free' 40 CP attack, after the maintenance cost, and allows for an additional set of arms to be taken with the next feat. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Arm Augment - Susano'o gains another set of arms, allowing for Susano'o to wield a bow and two swords. This effectively grants Susano'o an extra three attacks per round that are free after the maintenance costs of Susano'o: two 40 CP melee attacks and 1 40 CP ranged attack. This is in addition to any additional attacks initiated by Nui. Furthermore, Susano'o still functions as an advanced barrier, able to withstand a taxing jutsu or physical attacks up to 30 strength. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know.CP to activate and 40 CP/round to maintain the double-armed form. # Susano'o: Amaterasu Shield - Susano'o appears with a shield of Amaterasu around it. This effectively means that Susano'o can only be broken by a taxing jutsu. Physical attacks (30+ str) can still break Susano'o, but this will transfer black fire to the attacker and result in the attacker burning to death. Susano'o retains it's ability to carry out three attacks per round that are free after the maintenance costs of Susano'o: 2 40 CP melee attacks with its swords and 1 40 CP ranged attack with its bow. These attacks are capable of transferring the black fire of Amaterasu onto their target. CP to activate and 40 CP/round maintenance Sealing Specialist: # (3)Yin Seal Release (Level 3): Chakra is stored in a small diamond shaped seal at the base of Nui's throat. When released, the seal expands and gives a boost to Nui's chakra levels CP boost # Five Elements Seal: After making hand signs, purple flames appear at the user's fingertips. The intended target must be physically touched to seal off a portion of a person's chakra and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP to seal 40 CP of opponent # Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. If any other than the user step on it, chakra is sealed at a rate of twice what the user has put into the seal and the victim is wracked with pain. CP to seal 80 CP of opponent, chargeable to 85 CP Copy-nin: # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and pre-emptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, or to heal others by transferring the healing chakra to them. CP for 4 rounds of healing, charge to 65 for improved results # Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique - This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. CP/round underground # Earth Release: Earth Spear - The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases defensive power by making the skin incredibly hard. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. +5 to strength and endurance. CP/round # Wind Release Stream - The user blows a stream of air from their mouth. This can be used defensively to change direction in mid-air at high speeds, or offensively to augment fire jutsu. CP, charge to 55 CP # Wind Release: Blade of Wind - This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materialises it into an near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind. The wind blades can be created and thrown, like projectiles, in rapid succession. CP, charge to 55 CP #'Water Release: Water Encampment Wall' - Creates a wall of water around the user. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water and the field of vision is maintained even while defending. CP to activate and 20 to maintain, chargeable to 85 CP Other: # Gunbai - A wide fan with an attached chain that can be wielded as a flail or utilized as a shield. Can also be used as a fan, for example to provide a modest boost to flames, and is chakra conducting. To conduct chakra through it, additional feats are required. Either worn on Nui's back or sealed into a scroll for easier carrying and/or stealth purposes. #'Upgraded Fire Shadow Clones' - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have all the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. With the additional feat taken as an upgrade, the clones are sturdier and will only poof if a fatal blow is delivered. Upon a fatal blow being struck, the clone erupts into a great ball of flames. A maximum of CC/4 clones can be made. divides evenly, minimum of 20 CP each required # Stats x 6 Equipment * (1) weighted chain * (1) summoning scroll (used to hold gunbai) * (3) spring-loaded wrist blade * (3 x 3 = 9) Military rations pill x 3 * (6) Samurai armor (-1 speed) * (6) 2 katanas * Raid loot: Mansuke's Cloak - increases stylishness in missions (the OS has to make your characters actions seem more flashy, though it doesnt make you fight any better or increase mission success rates) - 3 mission use * Purchased: Wind Style, Air shrapnel (user blows of cutting wind seemingly at random and is very hard to dodge) 1 mission use * Purchased: Shattering Earth Spike scroll (1 time use, causes earth to rupture and spring up in a spiky formation between you and the select target up to 40 ft, can hit others in the path) * Purchased: 2 x paper bomb (1 time use each) * Purchased: basic medkit (1 time use) Quest Points * Earned: 308 * Banked: 4 * Reset Sunday (4/12) Ryo * Earned: 244,500 * Spent: 13,800 * Revival: 50,000 * Left: 180,700 'History and Story' During the early years of Konoha, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open, most re-joining Konoha, but some remained scattered and joined other villages. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their relatives joined Kumo, where she was born and raised until she was 6 years old. She was then sent to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth... (more details will be revealed as the story progresses) The Ame Arc - Nui was out training, when she was joined by Kantaro and then Masaki, who gave her a message. Following the invitation on the note, Nui set out for Ame. On her way to Amegakure, Nui encountered Kantaro in the Frost Country and the two shared a conversation and a fire. When she arrived in Ame she met with Masaki to discuss an alliance of sorts between the two of them. After their meeting she visited with Okami and was on a tour of the city when they encountered Masaki again. After some talking about plans and the current situation, they went to get food (and alcohol), and in short order everyone ended up drunk. Their return trip got off to a poor start with everyone hungover, which Masaki tried to fix with alcohol and drugs, causing even bigger problems to arise. They encountered even more problems just outside of Kumo, although they did finally arrive with time to eat and wash up before they visited the Raikage. Their visit was successful in winning the aid of Kumo, and Nui was given permission to help (on her own time, of course). Okami was left behind in Kumo to serve the Raikage, while Nui agreed to be Masaki's bodyguard for the return trip. They departed for Ame with a stop over in Oto, then set up camp and began preparations for the coup. While at the camp site, Nui found time to meet with other Uchiha to discuss future plans for the clan, and she also spoke with Kantaro, who had come to help liberate his former home from the Oni. She also met with Masaki and Shinkiro before the attack and discussed the future of the Ame-Kumo alliance. She led a squad of four ninjas in the liberation efforts. Together with two other squads, they were successful in overthrowing the leadership of Amegakure. The Uchiha Base Arc -''' After the liberation of Ame, Nui led Shinji and Okami to the old Uchiha hideout on her way back to Kumo. They found the remnants of a very old village, and then they found the hideout: a beautiful place in excellent condition and full of Uchiha lore. However, they also found that it was occupied, by a man that Nui had encountered before. The man was battling Hanta Uchiha, who Nui thought she had previously killed. Hearing that the man was going to steal Hanta's eyes, and that he was likely not an Uchiha, Nui, Okami, and Shinji attacked him. The fight did not go well and Hanta sacrificed an arm to allow the four Uchiha to escape from the base. After the fight, they got treatment for Hanta and spoke with her about a number of things. When Nui returned to Kumo, she encountered Masaki who was in town to meet with the Raikage. The two engaged in a sparring match that Nui won and afterwards they spoke of how to deal with the intruder in the base. Not long after, Nui gained permission from the Raikage to leave the village on good terms to pursue her own goals. While traveling to do so, she encountered Shinkiro, who offered her a spot as his second in command of the Inquisiton, a group dedicated to preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance. Nui turned this offer down, but she did assist Shinkiro with clearing out the future base of operations for this group. She then continued on her travelings, heading for Konoha and encountered others on her way. She continued on to Ame, where she was able to get a little downtime with Kantaro, courtesy of Shinkiro. In preparation for the big battle she traveled to Konoha and encountered Okami and his father on the way. She visited with Hanta, who she was able to locate in Konoha. The group met in Mie for the big battle. They traveled from there to the old base and as they were approaching they found Kurieta leaving it. The man offered them the base, with some 'experiments' left behind, but due to their past experiences with him the decision was made to attack him. The battle was incredibly difficult, but they were able to win - ending his life and claiming their new base. Afterwards they recovered at the hospital in Mie and were joined by Shinkiro who provided healing. '''Uchiha Village Arc - With the old Uchiha base secured, Nui set out to begin gathering her fellow clansmen to it, after all people are needed to populate a compound, help keep it secure, and start building where the old village was located. To start on this goal of hers, Nui went to the Raikage to request permission to speak with her family and clan members in Kumo about relocating. It was a large request, but the Raikage grudgingly agreed with some stipulations, although Okami once again nearly got them both into big trouble with the Raikage. Afterwards, Nui and Okami got drunk. The next day they were able to convince the Uchihas in Kumo to relocate to the new base and start working on rebuilding. They did so a few days later. Nui was also able to raise some funds by talking with Shinkiro. Initially she asked for work to raise funds, but Shinkiro offered her money out of friendship. Some time later, Nui found herself near Konoha and ran into another Uchiha there named Jeisen, who she recruited to the slowly growing village. Some time later, the Uchihas gathered at the site of the future village and chose a name, Akumu, for their new home. Despite Shinkiro's aid, she and others have taken up bounty hunting and treasure hunting to help support the village. During one of their explorations of the village, they uncovered caverns in which some failed Paths that Kurieta had created were. They 'defeated' some, but the bodies vanished and most of the children ran off. At a later point in time, the children returned and launched an attack on the fledgling village, destroying a number of new buildings and heavily damaging existing structures, though luckily the main building was undamaged. 'Relationships' Kantaro Uzumaki - Fiancé. It took Nui a while to warm up to the former leader of the Akatsuki, but they started to become friends and then romantic feelings developed between them and Kantaro left his group to become an Ame-nin. They entered into a strong relationship and after Kant returned from a long absence he proposed to her and she accepted. Okami Uchiha - Clansman and close friend. Nui calls him cousin although they're not entirely sure of their exact blood relation. She's incredibly protective of him, as he is of her. They are very close friends. Shinkiro - Ally and close friend. Their first meeting got off to a rough start, but since then they have gotten to be very good friends. She has helped him with Inquisition in the past, while he has helped her with Akumu. They like to eat cookies and drink beer or wine together. Masaki - Deceased and used as a physical body by Ikga. Nui is not sure what to do about this creature. Mikasa Gima - "Apprentice". Nui looks after her (somewhat) but doesn't quite trust her. She seems interested in helping Nui, but often causes trouble instead. Jeisen Uchiha - Kin. Nui met him in Konoha and he needed little persuasion to join her in Akumu. Shinji Uchiha - Kin. He agreed to help Nui with reuniting the clan. But then he died, leaving behind instructions for his MS to be secured, his heart delivered to Shinkiro, and the group Kuro-Taiyo to be stopped. He also admitted to being the Horosha, who had been causing a great deal of trouble in the countryside. He then returned from the dead and is alive once more. Tibs - Friend. They didn't really get along in the past due to his rivalry with Okami. He also used to constantly ask her out. He's done with that and now the two are good friends. Amaya Hozuki - Friend. They've bonded as friends and enjoy each other's company, as well as talking about their relationships and other girl related issues. Celeste - Friend. Another good friend of Nui's. Nobu the Walking Bomb - Possible ally. Nui is skeptical of his plans regarding Taki, but they do seem to share a common goal related to the Masks. Orr Tann - Friend. Nui and Orr have gone on numerous missions together. He also stuck with her at Darksky Point when she went to rescue Shinji and Ryo, since she felt she couldn't leave a fellow Uchiha behind, although he could easily have returned to the boat. She respects his abilities and help on missions. Kazuki Itou - Acquaintance. Nui is familiar with the Kumo-nin and has helped him a few times, such as helping to rid him of Sejio-ro's brainwashing. They have gone on a few missions together as well. Hanta Uchiha (NPC) - Clansman and ally. She once attacked Nui and Masaki, nearly killing both of them. Nui thought she had killed her, but they met again and worked together to kill a common enemy. Kira Senju (NPC) - Former Kumo teammate and friend. They have gone on some difficult missions together and work well together. Ezekeial (NPC) - Former Kumo teammate and friend. Although they usually get along, Zeke's perviness frequently annoys Nui. Arya Munigora (NPC) - Friend. A fellow member of Inquisition whose company Nui enjoys sharing. 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 13 ' 5/14/13 - Reclaiming the Base - 4 QP 5/26/13 - Darksky Point Part Two - 4 QP 6/5/13 - Dark Matter - 4 QP 6/12/13 - The Plagued Sealer - 4 QP 6/23/13 - Assassination of a Council Member - 4 QP 6/30/13 - Failure Attacks - 4 QP 7/8/13 - Liberating a Village - 4 QP 7/16/13 - Acquire the Gauntlets of Power - 4 QP 7/19/13 - A general of the Crimson Lotus - 4 QP 7/31/13 - Extortion Ring - 3 QP 8/4/13 - Journey to the Anti-World - 4 QP 8/6/13 - Pride - 3 QP 8/13/13 - Dealing with defectors - 4 QP 8/30/13 - Shuriyko Uchiha - QP limit reached '''A-Rank: 10 ' 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP 4/9/13 - Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP 4/16/13 - Hanta Attacks - 1 QP (5 awarded) 4/25/13 - Meeting Kurieta - 3 QP 5/4/13 - Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress - 1 QP taken 5/29/13 - Fire, YEAH! - 3 QP 5/30/13 - Uzushio, Journey of Lies - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Paths of Failure - 4 QP 7/21/13 - Hidden by the Waterfall - 3 QP 7/28/13 - Spiders, Swords, Scintists... Oh my! - 3 QP '''B-Rank: 3 3/29/13 - Water Temple - 5 QP 3/25/13 - Silver Lake - Chunin Exam - 4 QP 5/13/13 - Darksky Point - 4 QP C-Rank: 3 ''' 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP '''D-Rank: 1 6/14/13 - Adventure Time - 2 QP Raids: 2 4/1/13 - Manliness - 4 QP 4/22/13 - Liberating Amegakure - 5 QP PvP: 1 8/19/13 - Traveling - 2QP Backstory/Development 6/10/13 - Building a Village - 1 QP Role Play Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move 3/25/13 - Leaf Visitation - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon in Kumo - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo - 1 QP 4/2/13 - Near Kumo - 1 QP 4/3/13 - Traveling in Frost Country - 1 QP 4/4/13 - Secret Dealings - 1 QP 4/5/13 - Visiting Okami - 2 QP 4/6/13 - Mission to Kumo - 1 QP (2 awarded) 4/9/13 - Getting away from the stress - 1 QP 4/14-15/13 - Meeting with the Raikage - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Traveling through Oto - 1 QP 4/17/13 - Finding Time to Catch Up - 1 QP 4/18/13 - Night before the Coup - 1 QP 4/19/13 - Meeting Before the Invasion - 1 QP 4/20/13 - Rainy_Situps - 1 QP 4/22/13 - A Simple Meeting - 1 QP 4/24/13 - Brand New Dawn - 1 QP 4/27/13 - Speaking with Hanta - QP limit reached 4/30/13 - KantaNui Fanservice - 1 QP 5/1/13 - Return to Kumo - 2 QP 5/2/13 - Good News - 1 QP 5/3/13 - Catching Up With Nui - 1 QP 5/5/13 - Confronting the Hyuga - 1 QP 5/6/13 - Traveling in Fire Country - 1 QP 5/7/13 - Visiting in Ame - 1 QP 5/8-9/13 - A New Game - 3 QP 5/12/13 - Unexpected Confrontations - 1 QP 5/16/13 - Hospital in Mie - 1 QP 5/17/13 - Visiting the Base - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - An Evening In - 1 QP 5/21/13 - Around the Base - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Family Feuding - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Audience with the Raikage - 1 QP 5/26/13 - Slow Day - 1 QP 5/27/13 - Looking for Shink - 1 QP 5/28/13 - A New Arrival - 1 QP 5/29/13 - Slow Day Part 2 - 1 QP 6/2/13 - Kitchens - 1 QP 6/3/13 - The Performer - 1 QP 6/4/13 - Meeting over BBQ - 1 QP 6/5/13 - Return to the Base - 1 QP 6/6/13 - Konoha Marketplace - 1 QP 6/8/13 - Rain soaked returns - 1 QP 6/9/13 - Proposition - 1 QP 6/10/13 - Lost in Ame - 1 QP 6/11/13 - Traveling again - 1 QP 6/12/13 - Can't Sleep - 1 QP 6/13/13 - Learning from the best - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Inn Near Taki - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Meeting of Powers - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Cookies (Spar) - 1 QP 6/19/13 - More Cookies - 1 QP 6/23/13 - Land of Hot Water - 1 QP 6/24/13 - Memories of Death - 1 QP 6/25/13 - Medical Treatment - 1 QP 6/26/13 - Vacation! - QP limit reached 6/30/13 - How Many Beers? - 1 QP 7/3/13 - Going Places - 1 QP 7/5/13 - Interrogations - QP limit reached 7/6/13 - Visiting The Brewery - QP limit reached 7/7/13 - On the Road - 1 QP 7/9/13 - Housewarming - 1 QP 7/10/13 - Hanging Around - 1 QP 7/11/13 - And Abs - 1 QP 7/15/13 - Visiting with cookies - 1 QP 7/16/13 - Nobu's House - 1 QP 7/18/13 - Shot After Shot - 1 QP 7/19-20/13 - Nasty Uciks - QP limit reached 7/21/13 - Inviting Nui for Dinner - 1 QP 7/22/13 - Tiramisu - 1 QP 7/23/13 - Home Alone 3 - 1 QP 7/24/13 - Shink's House - 1 QP 7/25/13 - Meandering - 1 QP 7/26/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 7/28/13 - Crystal Cave - 1 QP 7/29/13 - Errands - 1 QP 7/30/13 - At the Brewery - 1 QP 8/4/13 - Don't Worry, Be Happy - 1 QP 8/5/13 - Brewery Trip - 1 QP 8/7/13 -Another Visit to Shink - QP limit reached 8/11/13 - A Break from Research - 1 QP 8/12/13- A Break from Sanity - 1 QP 8/13/13 - On the Road to Konoha - 1 QP 8/14/13 - A Break from Insanity - 1 QP 8/15/13 - KantaNui tea time - 1 QP 8/16/13 - Far Away - QP limit reached 8/18/13 - Searching - 1 QP 8/19/13 - Questions - 1 QP 8/20/13 - Super Secret Plannings - 1 QP 8/21/13 - Rumble at the Brewery - 1 QP 8/22/13 - Hangout with nui - 1 QP 8/25/13 - Visiting New Places - 1 QP 8/25/13 - Retreat - 0 QP 8/26/13 - Following the Map - 1 QP 8/28/13 - Celebrations - QP limit reached 8/29/13 - Hangovers - QP limit reached 9/1/13 - Visiting Shotan - 1 QP Overseen Missions: 48 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP 3/29/13 - The Information - 2 QP 4/7/13 - Takigakure Bodyguards - 2 QP 4/12/13 - Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Rogue Sages - 2 QP 4/18/13 - Amegakure Sabotage - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Mid-day Ambush - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Knowledge of Death - QP limit reached 4/29/13 - Treacherous Trio - 2 QP 5/3/13 - Break the Smuggling Ring - 2 QP 5/5/13 - The Tower - 2 QP 5/6/13 - Archive of Orochimaru - 2 QP 5/9/13 - The Hunters - 2 QP 5/10/13 - Attacked on the Way - QP limit reached 5/17/13 - Assassination of General - 2 QP 5/18/13 - Princess Bride - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - Flamboyant - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Retaking a Town - 2 QP 5/25/13 - The Trial - 2 QP 5/31/13 - The Rock Totems - QP limit reached 6/4/13 - Recovering Lost Children -2 QP 6/18/13 - Sword Hunting - 2 QP 6/19/13 - Blood - 2 QP 6/23/13 - Shrine of the Demon Shark - 2 QP 6/27/13 - Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) - QP limit reached 6/30/13 - Rank Up: Temple of Puzzles - 2 QP 7/3/13 - Shadows of the Waterfall - 2 QP 7/5/13 - Road to Kumo - 2 QP 7/7/13 - The Spartan Temple - 2 QP 7/7/13 - The Merchant - 2 QP 7/20/13 - Cult of the Curse Mark - 1 QP 7/24/13 - First Guard of Legend - 2 QP 7/27/13 - Mr. Bear - QP limit reached 7/30/13 - The Cursed Base - 3 QP 8/5/13 - Kumo Caravan Escort - 3 QP 8/11/13 - Journey to Hoshi Suuhai - 3 QP 8/22/13 - Sandbros - 3 QP 8/23/13 - Leaf Supply Run - 2 QP taken 8/25/13 - Summit of Two Clans - 2 QP 8/26/13 - In Debt to Death - 2 QP 8/28/13 - Gathering Intel - 3 QP 8/29/13 - Maze for Genin - 3 QP 9/1/13 - Mount Pisga - 3 QP Other Overseen: 5 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 4/28/13 - Trespassers - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Shinji vs Tibs - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Nobu vs Taro - QP limit reached 6/24/13 - Inquisition Invasion (raid) - 3 QP 7/21/13 - Hidden by the Waterfall - 1 QP for recap Category:Character Category:Uchiha Category:Akumu